1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel agents for improving adhesion performance between fibers and resins in fiber reinforced polystyrene composites, and more particularly to novel copolymers of styrene and silane coupling agents and a synthesizing method thereof and a method for improving adhesion performance in fiber reinforced polystyrene composites by using the copolymers.
2) Description of the Related Art
It is well known that fiber reinforced composites have been widely used for developing strength and heat resistance of conventional plastic materials. As a fiber material for reinforcing, glass fiber is most widely used because it is cheap and has relatively high mechanical strength and heat-resistance. Such glass fiber reinforced composites are used as a material of office supplies, automobile components, bath, water tank, home appliances and so on (George Lubin, Handbook of composites, p 133, 1982)
But, in such composite materials, there has been an interphase separation phenomenon in the interphase region due to low bonding ability between fibers and resins, thereby resulting in the physical deterioration of the properties of products (Lief A. Carlsson) Thermoplastic Materials, p 68, 1991)
To solve the above-said problem, it has been suggested that the surface of the fiber glass strands or chops be modified by a silane coupling agent so as to improve the adhesion performance between fibers and resins.(Petr. svec, et al., Styrene Based Plastics and Their Modification, p 323, 1991). However, according to this method, the adhesion performance is not sufficiently improved due to the absence of functional groups to incorporate with matrix resin.
The inventors have solved the above-mentioned problem, by synthesizing a new copolymer of styrene and silane coupling agents which substantially improves adhesion performance between fibers and matrix resin.